DJ Fluffy FFX Mix
by fluffyisgod
Summary: Music put to made up FFX scenes. You can request your own songs and i'll put them to a scene! Heavy metal, rock, techno, anything. Just no rap....Check it out!
1. Beat 1: Bodies

New FICCY! YAY! God I hope this one does better than my other ones (cept for TOTA of course). Anyway, yes I love interacting with my reviewers so if you wish to request a song I will do my best to put it on with a good fanfic scene. My pairings are:

Aurikku(my fav), Tuna(tuna...hehe...), Walulu(that sounds so awkward!). I can also do Tikkus and Aulus, but nothing with Kimahri and a human (sorry, just doesn't float my boat). Also, no same sex stuff. I have nothing against those who do like it I just don't write it.

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this fic. Square Enix owns characters and places. The song is by Drowning Pool. Good band...check em out.**

**Beat #1: "Bodies"**

**Title: Red Coated Monster**

Auron measured the scene carefully.

**Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
**

10 behemoths, 20 courels, 1 Behemoth King.

**Beaten why for  
Can't take much more**

He lifted his heavy katana off of his back and smiled as he took in the scent of battle.

**Here we go...Here we go...Here we go**

Then it all came like a rush.

SLASH!

**One - Nothing wrong with me**

SHING!

**Two - Nothing wrong with me  
**

SHOOM!

**Three - Nothing wrong with me**

SKLURK!

**Four - Nothing wrong with me**

**One - Something's got to give  
Two - Something's got to give**  
**Three - Something's got to give**

Three courels fell before his blade in a flash, but seven more were on him in no time...

**Now**

The surprised courels flew left and right as Auron's raging blade threw them off. His nostrils flared as two behemoths came running at him full speed.

"Try me," he whispered under his breath as he raised his blade.

**Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
**  
The first behemoth was cleaved directly through the middle; the second got his full boot in the face. It recoiled in pain only to be decapitated by one of Auron's powerful swipes. Auron's hair prickled as he sensed 6 more behemoths coming behind him. He readied his blade as they came on him.

**Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor**

Auron windmilled into the behemoths with a beastly ferocity and struck down two of the six behemoths. He let out a grunt as he felt a behemoth's claw rake his side heavily, _You'll pay for that_. With a roar, he sliced his blade at the unfortunate fiend and grinned satisfactorily as he heard the squelch of its blood.

**Push me again  
This is the end**

He cracked the 4th ones neck and then finished the final two with a wide slice. The remaining behemoths and courels ran at him with amazing speed, but he was ready for them.

**Here we go...Here we go...Here we go **  
Slice!

**One - Nothing wrong with me  
**

SQERK!

**Two - Nothing wrong with me**  
**Three - Nothing wrong with me  
Four - Nothing wrong with me**

**One - Something's got to give  
Two - Something's got to give  
Three - Something's got to give  
Now **

Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor

The blood of the fiends soaked his blade and his coat as Auron watched the King Behemoth rise high above him. ROOOOOOAAAAARRRR! Auron readied his sword and lunged.

**Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor **

Skin against skin blood and bone  
You're all by yourself but you're not alone  
You wanted in now you're here  
Driven by hate consumed by fear

Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor

The king behemoth's paw came down on him with blinding speed, but Auron rolled to avoid it and regained his footing just in time to dodge another swipe.

**One - Nothing wrong with me  
Two - Nothing wrong with me  
Three - Nothing wrong with me  
Four - Nothing wrong with me **

He sliced at it's paw and felt it pierce to the bone, but he noticed to late the swipe to his midsection as the other paw came from the side and clotheslined him. He growled as he rose again, fire burned in his eyes as he faced the roaring demon.

**One - Something's got to give  
Two - Something's got to give  
Three - Something's got to give  
Now  
**

With one swift move he grabbed his sword from where it stood and ran at the beast in a headlong charge. The great fiend realized too late that the man was at his feet before Auron hewed them from his ankles. It plummeted to the ground where it laid moaning in pain. Auron walked over the shaking body to it's head where he raised his sword and said," Die!"

**Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
**  
**Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor**

Auron shouldered his sword and walked away from the carnage.

**  
The floor...The floor...The floor...The floor **


	2. Beat 2: Memory

SORRY! It's been a while I know but bear with me. I'm a procrastinator. Hope you like this chapter!

Disclaimer: For all you technicalists who do everything by the freaking book, I don't own crap. Song by Sugarcult.

Chapter 2: Tears 

**Beat #2: Memory**

Tidus held Yuna for the last time.

**This may never start.  
We could fall apart.  
**

The airship shined from the light of the stars, but Yuna's tears were the only glimmer he saw.

**And I'd be your memory.**

"Don't go," whispered Yuna pleadingly.

**Lost your sense of fear.  
Feelings insincere.  
**

Tidus hugged her tighter and answered," I have to."

**Can I be your memory?**

Yuna's tears fell onto his shirt with a soft pitter-pat.

"You can't," she murmured softly.

**So get back, back, back to where we lasted.  
Just like I imagine.  
I could never feel this way.  
**

Tidus took her hand and put it over his heart," Forever in here Yuna. You're always in my heart."

He put his hand over her's," And I'll always be in yours."

**So get back, back, back to the disaster.  
My heart's beating faster.  
Holding on to feel the same**

He leaned into her and kissed her lips softly, then deeper. His arms wrapped around her, pulling her in. And then, he faded away.

**Break:**

Yuna sat on the beach and felt the oceanic breeze brush through her hair.

**This may never start.  
I'll tear us apart.  
Can I be your enemy.  
**

She ran her hands through the sand in brushing strokes, drawing something. When she was done, she admired the perfect Zanarkand Abes sign she had made.

_**I'm still here.**_

**Losing half a year.  
Waiting for you here  
I'd be your anything.**

Yuna rose to her feet and walked towards the pier with gliding steps.

_Your still here with me._

**So get back, back, back to where we lasted.  
Just like I imagine.  
I could never feel this way**.

She walked along the old and rickety planks with knowing steps.

_I call you every day._

**So get back, back, back to the disaster.  
My heart's beating faster.  
Holding on to feel the same.**

Yuna reached the end and looked out to the vast blue sea.

_Your heart beats with mine._

**This may never start.  
Tearing out my heart.  
I'd be your memory.  
**

She closed her eyes and raised her face to the warming sun's rays.

_**I'm not afraid anymore.**_

**Lost your sense of fear.  
Feelings disappear.  
Can I be your memory?  
**

Slowly, she raised her fingers to her lips.

_I know you're out there, somewhere._

**So get back, back, back to where we lasted.  
Just like I imagine.  
I could never feel this way.  
**

Although her fingers were sandy, she didn't care as she placed them in her mouth.

_**And if I call you enough,**_

**So get back, back, back to the disaster.  
My heart's beating faster.  
Holding on to feel the same.  
**  
Yuna blew with all her might and listened as the whistle rang loud and true over and out to the ocean.

_you'll come back to hold me again._

**This may never start.  
We could fall apart  
And I'd be your memory**.

She lowered her arms and wrapped them around herself.

_Please hold me again Tidus. _

**Lost your sense of fear.  
Feelings insincere.  
**

A slight breeze blew past her and Yuna felt two warm arms around her waist. She smiled; _I know you're still here, in my memories._

**Can I be your memory?**

Then they were gone and a tear ran down Yuna's cheek.

_My Memory._


	3. Beat 3: Feeling This

Dj Fluffy here. Sorry it's been a while, but I suck. Here with their runaway hit is The Used with "I Caught Fire". No fears, not a lemon.

**Beat #3: "I Caught Fire"**

**Chapter Title: The Desert Flower**

Rikku sat beside the campfire and stared into its sultry flames. They licked the wood, caressing it, consuming it, destroyed it. Yuna walked into the camp and saw her cousin doing nothing," Rikku? Why don't you take a bath? I just finished. The stream is through those trees."

Rikku nodded solemnly and gathered her bathing equipment," I need it."

The little al-bhed girl walked down the path and was about to emerge, when she saw Auron's red coat hanging from a branch at the edge of the stream. She blushed and turned to leave, but then got a naughty thought.

_Can't hurt, can it?_ She thought as she snuck into the treebrush. Creeping slowly, she got to the edge and peeked out from under a branch, but saw nothing, _what?_

Rikku frowned, _Where'd he go?_

She waited and saw nothing, so she poked her head out over the steam to get a better view. Suddenly, a very muscular man rose right in front of her face so that their noses were inches apart," Can I help you?"

**Seemed to stop my breath**

Rikku gulped at Auron brusque tone," Um…"

Auron smirked and looked at her clothes," Since you are already here."

My head on your chest 

**Waiting to give in**

Rikku nodded timidly and walked to the shore. She began to remove her clothing piece by piece, glancing at Auron occasionally to see if he was looking, but he was busy cleaning himself. Rikku sighed, _Looks like a pure and innocent co-ed experience._

From the bottom of my 

"Rikku," called Auron.**  
**

**Hear your voice again**

She turned silently to find him fully clothed and leaving," Have a nice bath."

Rikku bowed her head and whispered," Okay."

_Stupid! Now he thinks your just another vilg! Stupid! Stupid!_

**Could we dim the sun**

She walked into the river and began to bathe, not noticing a certain swordsman watching her from a tree with his trademark smirk on.

And wonder where we've been 

They moved on and the next night, Rikku decided to take and early bath to avoid confronting Auron again, _Though I wish he'd strip again_.

Maybe you and me 

She stripped naked by the shore again and waded into the cool water. Again, Auron was watching, but today he felt playful. Silently, he gathered some chi in his lips and blew it at her.

So kiss me like you did 

Rikku felt it flutter on the small of her back and her heart skipped a beat, _Oh!_

My heart stopped beating 

Auron smirked.

Such a softer sin 

Rikku smiled and finished her bath.

I'm melting 

When she got back to camp, there sat Auron as nonchalant as usual. However, as Rikku past him, their eyes met for a split second.

I'm melting 

It was electric.

In your eyes 

**I lost my place**

Rikku begged for the moment to last forever.

Could stay a while 

Then it was over and she walked on.

And I'm melting In your eyes 

Rikku stared at his sleeping form, it was all she could do to stop herself from embracing him.

That I 

She needed him to look at her again, and in a flash his eyes were over her. His hand took hers and it was like she had-

Caught fire 

"Desert Flower," he whispered softly.

Just stay with me 

"Brave warrior," she whispered back.

Lay with me now 

And then he was gone and lying in his sleeping bag again, but Rikku now slept soundly.

She woke up the next morning still feeling warm and tingly.

Never caught my breath 

She found that she missed his touch, his scent.

Every second I'm without you It hurt. I'm a mess 

They did not speak while the rest of the party traveled and much time passed before they once again…

Ever know each other 

They were in the calm lands under a starry night sky.

Auron's voice woke Rikku from a light doze," Come."

Trust these words are stones 

Rikku nodded and felt a hole in her heart begin to ache, _Please._

Why cuts aren't healing 

They reached a point far from the camp that had the clearest view of the stars and Auron stopped," Desert Flower…"

Learning how to love 

Rikku flung her arms around him and kissed his lips," Brave warrior."

I'm melting 

They kissed for a long time, letting the feeling last.

I'm melting 

They broke the kiss and looked at each other.

In your eyes 

This time, nothing but longing.

I've lost my place 

Nothing but each other.

Could stay a while 

They felt it coming…

And I'm melting 

They felt it pull them…

In your eyes 

And they didn't stop it.

Like my first time 

In each other's arms

That I 

Inside each other, they-

Caught fire 

All through the night

Just stay with me 

In love

Lay with me now 

They did not spend that much time with each other for the remainder of the journey, but when they gave each other time it was always passionate. Finally, the time came…

You can stay and watch me fall 

Inside Sin, the final battle had been won and Yuna sent Jecht to the farplane, but Auorn knew he must leave too. He turned to Rikku and gave her a deep kiss," Vunajan Desert

Flower."

And of course I'll ask 

**For help**

Rikku let tears flow as she whispered back," I love you."

We could take 

Auron felt something speak to him, _You could stay._

Our heads off 

**Stay in bed**

Maybe

Just make love that's all 

But he knew he couldn't. And so he disappeared into nothing, leaving Rikku behind.

I'm melting 

However, he did not leave Rikku alone.

In your eyes 

**I lost my place**

She stared into her babies face and saw his eyes.

Could stay a while 

She smiled

And I'm melting 

**In your eyes**

I miss you Like my first time 

But I'm okay. Because I have her.

That I caught Fire 

She watched her daughter run around.

Just stay with me Lay with me 

And was happy

Now 

**Let's sleep until the sun goes down**

**Let's sleep until the sun goes**

She felt the butterfly kiss on her lips

Down 

And melted.

I'm melting in your eyes.

**  
Remember, I take requests!**


End file.
